The Mistress
by LuvMoon
Summary: Darien had kept a mistress for seven years and got caught by his wife. Will he chose his mistress or his wife? and his mistress has a secret... will he forgive her for keeping it from him? Find out : Warning: Strong adult situation


_Author's note: This is a one shot story. A very long one shot story… Enjoy_.

* * *

**_Mistress_**

* * *

He sat on his study table looking at reports after reports. He didn't want to work at late hours but he knew he had to. He was the second hand of the President of United States and with that said he had a very important role to play in the safety of all American citizens. He was concentrating on some reports when he heard the woman on his bed stirred. His thought was then interrupted and his attention was redirected toward the woman that was lying down on his humongous bed. 

'Beautiful,' he thought, 'why did I not meet you first before my wife?'

Only 27 years of age, has been married for 8 years now, but 7 of those years, he had been unfaithful to his wife. To the public's eyes, he looked like the perfect husband, but needless do they know, he had a mistress on the side for 7 years. For several times during his marriage, he wanted to serve the divorce paper to his wife but never came around to actually doing it. He was not in pressure to do so, but he hated the lying and fooling around.

He had kept one mistress for seven years and to him, she was more like his wife than his real wife. He was more open and was able to be himself around his mistress and he had made love to her more than he had ever touched his wife throughout their marriage. He also had spent more time with his mistress than with his wife. The first year of being unfaithful was really hard for him but now, he knew he was not meant to be with his wife. The sad part of having his mistress, was he had completely falling inlove with her. The feelings he has for his wife, was no more than hatred and friendship at the same time.

"Darien, love?" she said looking at him with a smile. She was completely naked under the bed sheets and the only skins visible to Darien's eyes were her long slender legs.

"Yes Darling." He answered giving her a sly smile.

"Come to bed sweetie. It is three in the morning and you have a conference at 8 in the morning."

"Hmm… maybe you should entice me my dearest."

"Really," she answered, "what if I say come sleep beside me because I want to feel your warmth."

"Very enticing it is. Okay," he got up and went to her. He hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the lips before saying, "I love you."

"Same my love." she answered never actually saying she loved him, but he was never bothered nor ask why.

He slept peacefully while she just simply closed her eyes not really sleeping.

To her, he was her whole life. When they met seven years ago, she was a striving businesswoman and still is. She owned several restaurant in different states and never really had a really a serious relationship until now. She hated that he was married and belonged to another girl, but she knew that Darien loved her. She will never force him to divorce his wife for she was afraid it will drive him away from her and she knew that if he ever leaves her, she will not survive, emotional wise.

No one knows their relationship and although they see more of each other than their own family, they never got caught. Or if they were know, it has not been revealed in the papers yet. She did love him, so much it hurts to see him beside his wife, but never has she once questioned him.

There was however one secret that she has kept from him and she knew she had to tell him but there was still time, so she prolonged it as long as she could.

* * *

He had a long day in the office and all he wanted to do when he got home was eat and take a short nap before burying himself to another pile of reports. Needless does he know a storm was about to happen in his own house. 

He unlocked the main door and no light were on. He literately jumped when he turned on the lights and saw his wife sitting on the staircase crying.

"Rei, what's going? What happened?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"YOU!" she screamed. " You lying conceited bastard."

She stood up and launched her fist toward him. He was too quick for her and held her off by holding her two risks away from him.

"Stop this Rei."

"How could you do this? How long now huh Darien?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" he released her when he noticed that she was calming down. She did indeed just sat back down on the staircase after being released.

"Your Mistress, Darien." She was just purely screaming her, while tears streaming down her face. "How long has it been?"

"Seven years Rei." His tone of voice was just calm and that irritated her more.

"You have cheated on me for almost all of our marriage years?" she stood up and started pacing back and forth in their grand sitting room.

"Why does that surprise you Rei? Honestly, tell me why."

"You think you are sly and trying to pin this on me. I did not tell you to cheat on me you know!"

"NO you did not but you did however forced me to."  
"Bullshit."

"Rei, don't look so innocent. You have done your fair share of ruining this marriage. Actually still is."

"Fuck you, what are you talking about?"

"Rei, let me see which club you belong to. Oh yeah….the wife that cheats on her husband after a month of marriage with his bestfriend. Eversince I got blindsided by that, I had you followed Rei. It has been seven years and those seven years, how many have you fucked?" his anger was coming out now.

"What?" was all she could say. She did not know how to reply for she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What Rei, did you bite your tongue? So don't you point fingers at me while you are the whore in this marriage. You may have found out about my mistress but at least, there is only one not like you, sleeping with everyone in town."

"So why have you not divorced me yet if you knew?"

"Actually, you will be served with divorce paper after my lawyer finalized it."

She was shocked. It was not the answer she was hoping to hear.

"I guess after me you will come out with your beloved mistress Serena, is it?"

He was on his way up to his room when he heard his wife say Serena's name.

"How did you know her name?" he asked turning his full attention to her.

"What, she did not tell you?" she answered mocking him. "I had a little chat with her after you left for the office this morning."

"What did you do?" he asked turning red from frustration.

"Oh nothing, just told her to leave you alone or else." She walked toward him and handed some pictures of him and Serena having sex.

"What, doesn't that look familiar? I told her that if she does not leave you alone I will sell this pictures to the tabloids and ruin your career." He stared at the pictures with disbelief.

"Oh dear, don't look so surprise. Those pictures look like you are hurting her and that my sweetheart, public will hate you."

"Its called rough sex honey," he answered between his grinding teeth, "but I guess you never could tell because you were never that good in bed."

With that said, he started on his way again leaving her in awe, and wide mouth open.

"Oh, before I forget, go ahead and sell this. I have a collection of video tapes of you. Do me a favour, stay out of my life and Serena's during and after the divorce."

"Stupid bastard." She screamed back, "you will never see your Serena again." But he was too far up to hear her.

* * *

He has been too busy to actually visit Serena and it has been a week since he had the big argument with Rei. He called Serena several times in a day but no one answered and she never returned his phone calls, which was not like her at all. He was worried about her and wanted to get away from the office several times but he was too caught up with his work, and the fact that he just couldn't. 

Finally Saturday arrived and he was able to go over to Serena's house to give her the good news. He dressed down for once and was bringing in a vintage wine to celebrate with her for he was finally free from his wife.

He pushed the doorbell several times but no one answered. He then knocked and when no one answered still, he banged on her door and started yelling her name.

One of the neighbours heard the loud banging and went outside to see what the noise was.

"You looking for the pretty girl that use to live there sir?" an old woman with a cane asked Darien.

"Yes, have you seen her," he asked still banging on the door.

"She moved out sir. She never said anything to where she was heading to but she did come and said goodbye. She was very pretty and quiet neighbour, I liked her, but when she said goodbye a week ago, she had the sadness look I have ever seen her with."

"Thank you mam'" and with that he took out his cell phone and started calling Serena's cell phone. To add to his frustration the number was disconnected.

He was so angry that he went to his car and drove knowing exactly where he was heading, his ex wife.

After driving for an hour, he was again banging on his ex wife's new house.

"Cool your jet will you."

"Where is she?" he asked, "what did you say to her?"

"Who are you talking about?" she answered, knowing perfectly who he was talking about.

"You know who." He punched her door and that was to scare her, and it worked.

"I don't know. I told her to leave town or else but I never said where to. I swear, I don't know where she is."

For some odd reason, he believed her but he wanted to let his frustration out so he threw the wine that he was holding on the side of her house.

With that done, he left. He didn't know where but he seemed to be driving somewhere very familiar to him.

Tears were streaming down his face and he was also in his cell phone trying to get his contact to check all flights for the name of Serena. The good thing about his job, he had a lot of connections, so he was also able to check, buses, trains and fairies. But the results were all bad news. She was nowhere to be found.

Days went to week, weeks went to moths, of searching but it seems like she just disappeared in the bottom of the earth. No one knows where she was or if she was still alive. But to Darien he knew she was still alive for he could still feel her. He was no where close to giving up hope. He will search for her if that was the last thing he will ever do before he dies.

* * *

Eight months passed and still no sign of her. Darien buried himself to his work and his built up body was no longer appealing. He lost so much weight and did not shaved for months that no one would ever recognize him as being the second hand person of the President. 

On his way to a party on a rainy day of May, he had his driver drop him off first in a flower shop to buy flowers for the first lady. After his purchased he got back to his car and not even five minutes of driving, he noticed a woman that had the same hairstyle as Serena, which were two buns on her head. He couldn't believe his eyes and he pressed his face to close to the windows to see if it was she and to his shock it was.

"STOP the car." He ordered his driver.

"Sir, I can't do that at the moment. I am in a running traffic."

"Just do it. There, park here, slow down." Before the driver could stop completely, Darien opened the car door ajar and jumped out. He was not letting her get away this time.

"Serena," he called out, "SERENA."

She heard him and recognized the voice. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest when she stopped and looked at him running toward her.

Before she knew it she was lifted off the ground.

"Darien," she started, "please put me down."

Darien could not contain his excitement of finally seeing her again that he just kissed her senselessly.

She also couldn't contain her smile and returned his kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, he finally let her go and took a good look at her.

"Serena, you… you…look big." His eyes widened at the sight of her round tummy.

"Well, yes, I am big," she laughed, "I am pregnant."

"Oh God, I am so sorry. You must be with someone else. I was just so excited to see you again, that I.."

He felt like his heart was being pulled out of him and that was the kind of pain he was in.

"No, I don't have anyone else."

"So, who's that then?" he asked pointing at her belly.

"Silly Love, I am eight months pregnant. Do the calculation sweetheart."

"You mean.. no.. are you sure?" his eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes, that's why I came back to tell you. I have been living in California and I thought it was time to let you know."

He, again grabbed her to his embrace and landed another kiss to her lips.

"Lets get you out of the rain." He led her to the limo and put his tuxedo coat over her.

That night he did not end up attending the White House party rather he had his own party in his house with Serena. It has been such along time since anyone has heard him laugh and it felt really good for him to smile again.

They talked the whole night through and in the morning he cradled her to sleep. He couldn't contain his excitement and joy of having her back in his life and to have a baby on the way, he could barely stop himself from smiling.

* * *

The month with Serena just flew by. To everyone's surprise he was slowly gaining his weight back and finally starting to shape up again. He shaved off his bears and was in good mood almost everyday. The smile never left his face. 

Serena on the other hand had made his house her home.

They painted the nursery together and did all the necessary shopping for the baby and Serena never felt so guilty in her entire life.

'I need to tell him soon, before it is too late.' She thought while putting the baby's clothes inside the closet. She was due on June 30th and they had a week more to go. She was excited and scared at the same time for she did not want to go through the pain.

"OH, pain," she squirmed touching her stomach.

She was in pain and she could feel someone pushing out the baby and she was so much in pain that she started to scream. She had felt pain before but never like this.

"Darien, oh.. this hurt… and I think… my water … just …broke." She said trying to endure the pain.

Darien who took some time off from the office, carried her to his car and drove like a maniac to the hospital. When they got to the emergency entrance he yelled out for help.

Two nurses ran toward the car and helped Serena out. With the little strength she got she punched Darien on the arm and screamed, "never drive like that again!"

He looked nervous and he himself did not know what was happening. He was in shocked.

Inside the delivery room, they have decided to do a C-section because the baby was too big. Darien sat there beside his woman, encouraging her that soon everything will be over and they will be a family.

"Serena darling, please don't cry."

"My love, I have a secret to tell you." she started, in a very soft whisper. "I may not make it out of here. So promise me, with everything you got, take care of our child."

"Serena, don't talk like that" he answered very close to tearing up himself.

"I love you Darien and I have always had. Never forget that."

"No, don't talk like that. You will make it out of here and once you do I will marry you and show you and our baby off to the world."

"My love, I have leukaemia and my doctor warned me that it has spread and my time is over due. I think that God wanted me to give you our baby in remembrance of our love. Please live, and live with joy."

He didn't know how to respond this. He didn't want to hear it or he wanted to scream or do something but couldn't move.

"No, no, no," he started, tears streaming down his face. "How could you have kept that from me?"

"I am sorry my love. The happiest time of my life was with you." she smiled, "let me go once I go my love, and love again."

With that said, the heart monitor started beeping continuously.

She was gone.

The doctors and nurses tried to revive her but she was long gone.

He saw everything and the only thing he could hear was the baby's cry and the heart monitor beeping.

They cleaned her up and handed the baby to him. He took her in his arms and gave her kiss on the forehead. The baby girl was smiling at him and he couldn't help himself but let the tears fall. He sat beside Serena and introduces their little girl to her mommy and talking to Serena as if she was still alive.

"Serena, my love, she has your lips and face. She has my eyes and she has red hair my darling. I will never love anyone else but you my love. I will never forget you and I promise, I will take care of our little girl."

He stood up and kissed Serena on lips for the last time and took their baby's hand that was flinging in the air and walked out.

"Rini, yes, that is your name little baby girl. Rini."

The door closed behind him and although the future was unclear, he was ready face whatever it is thrown to him.

* * *

**_the end _**

**_

* * *

_**  
_Author's note: thank you for reading my story. Lolz. I actually thought of this story while painting my house fence. Hahaha, I don't think the paint inspired me to write this but lolz… hope you like it. Tell me _


End file.
